ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leathercraft 0-60 by Ctownwoody
Catoblepas Hide @_@ Sucks~ --Pyerzuka 21:26, 5 November 2007 (UTC) The alternatives suck just as badly on Asura. Buffalo Leather does decently, if it sells only 1/day and caps out lower and the hides are rarely on the AH and not in large quantities and each costs around 10k. Frankly, those with a lot of time and energy (I'm merely good about writing during my lunch hour) can take Tiger Leathers from 49~50, but will end up making literally hundreds of them. --Ctownwoody 01:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Lizard Skins Labyrinth Lizards in Crawlers' Nest drop them like mad, but they are Lvl 50 mobs. I soloed them as a BST50-51 and got around 8-9 stacks in the course of 7 hours. I also got 6 stacks of Lizard Tails and '15' stacks of Lizard Eggs. Great farming if you can do it, but I didn't add this to the main guide because I try to gear my guides towards lower levels as much as possible. --Ctownwoody 17:51, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Linkshell Please tell me the real spelling of your linkshell was, "Sons of Valk'ur'm". I don't mean to be an ass, it just caught my eye.. --Davey 17:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *Yes, that is how you spelled it. It was an error when it was started, of so many years ago. It's now just "TheSons". --Ctownwoody 21:23, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Leather Belts I was looking and saw the desynth recipe for leather belts is leatherworking 13. This desynth into sheep leather. I was wondering if this would be a viable bridge. *Not a good bridge because de-synth is a bad way to skill-up. It's much more rare to get skill on desynth than on synth. Now, depending on your capacity for pain, desynthing cheaply bought belts is a great way to get Iron Ingots and Sheep Leather. However, Lightning or Desynth related furniture is advised, and I haven't tried long-term to see if it's profitable. --Ctownwoody 20:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) **Small Update: I forgot to mention that SE has raised the price of Leather Belts at least once during my time in the game (from around 100 to over 300 each) in order to discourage desynthing them for profit. However, this is still a way to desynth your way to profit, if you can stand that much time/risk/pain. --Ctownwoody 15:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Tiger Leather As on the alchemy page, I've got a good idea for these, despite it involving farming. Tundra Tigers in Beaucedine Glacier are on some of the Field of Valor pages so you can use it to level up while collecting both hides and fangs. The latter can be traded 3 at a time to an NPC in Southern San d'Oria for 2100 gil, while turning the hides into leather for more profit. At least a cheap way to hit 60 and what I plan to do when I get there. --Mlrlohki 13:21, 11 August 2009 Lizard Cesti This worked as a bridge for me, and was profitable as I farmed my own lizard skins in Crawler's Nest. Bought 36 cesti from the Ashene at Helbort's Blades in Southern San d'Oria at 132 gil each. (Note I have max fame from Lu Shang quest, but it's bound to be cheap even for people with no fame). Converted to Lizard Cesti (1 skin, 1 cesti, Leathercrafting 17) and sold to guild for small profit they NPC for profit too at 302 gil, assuming you farmed the skins. Note that the eggs you get are used in a lot of cooking recipes, including a level 3 recipe for complete noobs. --QuetzElohim 04:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If you need one of these for guild test item, they can be bought from the guild in San d'Oria. I just bought one for ~900 gil. Current AH prices in Sandy and Jeuno was at 2,000. This is likely due to people who are dump sything them to the guild. --Nazri 23:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC)